


Breakable

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 20. Breakable: fragile, delicate, frail.





	Breakable

Rey becomes a fixture in his bed and sleep comes easier now, but some nightmares will never leave him.

 

That’s when she sees him cry for the first time, really cry. She holds him at his most breakable point, kisses his shoulder, caresses his hair until his tears dry and tells him, “It’s okay,” so simple in the quiet of the room that he believes it.

 

He turns and hides his face in the crook of her neck. They fall asleep again, soothed by the Light that both of them irradiate because it’s okay. He has her and it’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
